Fifteen More Minutes: Season 5
by Kamakana1995
Summary: A sequel to "Fifteen More Minutes." Every chapter adds and rearranges storylines portrayed in the actual episodes of Season 5 of Glee.
1. Love, Love, Love

**Summary: Hello! This is my sequel to my fanfiction from last year, "Fifteen More Minutes." Every episode I will write in a variety of extra plots and maybe even some songs depending on how I think the episode could have been maximized. In this chapter, we see how Santana lands her job at the Spotlight Diner. Tina speaks her mind about her life as high school rapidly draws to a close. Sue has already told Will and Roz about her extra-curricular expectations, but she has to get Beiste in on it as well. Roz installs a new secret weapon to her elite Cheerios. I'm also including Finn in this chapter, because the character hasn't passed yet in Glee world. **

* * *

It was the Monday after Regionals. Finn had finally aced his first bout of exams at the University of Lima. All the studying caused him to miss the infamous McKinley power outage, Stevie Wonder tribute week, Regionals, and Will and Emma's wedding; but now that midterms were over, Finn was ready to commit himself fully to the New Directions.

First order of business was re-recruiting Ryder. Finn heard from Mike that Ryder had been catfished by Unique and had vowed to leave Glee Club officially. Finn could definitely relate. It felt like yesterday that Finn "quit" Glee Club because of Quinn and Puck's affair; however, coming back to Glee Club was the best decision Finn had made. It wasn't long before Finn sneaked up on Ryder at his locker.

"Woah, dude, what are you doing here?" a startled Ryder asked.

"I need you to rejoin Glee Club," Finn answered.

Ryder rolled his eyes and walked down the hall. "Look, Finn, I appreciate how you got me into _Grease _and Glee Club in the first place, but how can I go back there and commit myself to a team when I feel like whatever romance I pursue is going to end in disaster?"

"Because Glee isn't about romance," Finn urged.

"Coming from you?" Ryder laughed. "Mr. Legendary Male Lead Counterpart and Significant Other to Star Rachel Berry? Hard to believe."

"Look," Finn said, pausing Ryder in his path. "I know how hard it's going to be to go back. When I found out about Puck and Quinn in my sophomore year, I was about to quit Glee Club too and let the rest of them duke it out at Sectionals with a perverted student journalist as a substitute swaying in the background. But, Mr. Schue found me, and convinced me to be the better man, and we won. That might have been good enough for Sectionals, but the club needs you at Nationals. We're already down Brittany, our most valuable dancer besides Jake. And now I hear that Sugar and Joe might be calling it quits too. Going back was one of the best decisions I've ever made in my life, and I know how much those kids have benefited you, Ryder, whether you see it or not... Just think about it."

Ryder watched as Finn walked back down the hall. Ryder looked down the hall and saw Tina, Blaine and Sam having a good laugh. That's exactly why he loved the Glee Club. He looked down the other end of the hall and saw Unique, Marley, and Jake. Ugh, just _one _mishap, just_ one _wrongdoing. Maybe it would be worth it to go back after all.

* * *

Santana sat on the grungy old bus as it drove through the streets of New York City. She had just returned from Lima after going to watch New Directions perform at Regionals. Mike had already returned to Chicago, but Mercedes was staying in town for a little while more to make as much profit as she could off her self-sold album. Brittany, on the other hand, had to get straight to MIT. She wouldn't be starting classes until the summer term, but the mathematics department needed her for research. She and Brittany had taken the train into Albany together, but had to part ways as Brittany headed off to Boston and Santana headed down to Manhattan. Rachel was a little flustered, and the two girls were having an argument over the phone.

"You come home to New York and you don't even check in to say 'hi' or anything!" Rachel complained.

"Sorry, but I have this really big job interview to get to!" Santana exclaimed. "And listen, girl, I think it's high time you considered a job too, you can't—"

"Yes, I know, I can't have my dads paying for my tuition, my rent, my food, or my clothes anymore, I get it, but how do I know if I even have the time? The producers just called me an hour ago and said that I have to go to yet another callback to do a chemistry reading audition with the guy who was cast for Nick Arnstein. His name is Paolo, he played Lancelot in the revival of _Camelot_, he's a Tony winner, he's got to be about thirty or forty years old, they're obviously going to choose Sutton Foster over me because they're in the perfect age and talent range."

"Rachel, chill, you are going to do fine in that audition; just channel your inner Streisand, and hey, if what you told me about that twenty-eight-second one-breath note was true, things will go fine," Santana insisted. "And you know what? I'm going to put in a little word for you with the manager to see if you can score a job, because one way or another, Berry, you are going to be singing and dancing to make a living from now on."

"But you don't even have a resume of mine," Rachel brought up.

"Oh, that's not true," Santana replied, looking at neat printed copies of hers and Rachel's and Kurt's resumes filed neatly into a folder. "The password to your laptop wasn't quite too hard to figure out. I got one of Porcelain's too."

Rachel was about to fume before Santana hung up the phone and hopped off the bus, entering the Spotlight Diner and going up to the front desk, where a grumpy old man was helping at the front desk.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where I can find the manager, Gunther?" Santana asked politely.

"'Tis I," Gunther said in his heavy German accent. "You must be Santana? Ah, yes, right on time for your job interview; follow me!" Gunther exclaimed, escorting Santana into the kitchen area and into a small storage area on the side, where two chairs sat in the room. "Resume, please?"

Santana slipped forward her file.

"Ingenious," Gunther muttered. "Your pedigree as a nationally-ranked cheerleader and show choir performer speaks words! It's just the skills you need to work in this diner, and ah! You are fluent in Spanish as well? You know, we get a lot of foreigners in this diner and I'm the only one who speaks German. You, Ms. Lopez, are the full package!"

"Great to hear it," Santana said smugly. "Hey, you think I could get a job for my friend here, too? Here's her file."

Gunther read over Rachel's papers. "Hm... I daresay she would be a good fit as a singing waitress, but... Rachel... Sounds like a Jewish name, no?"

Santana was expecting this. "Oh, no, not at all, Rachel Berry is pure-blood English."

Gunther sighed. "I'm still not convinced."

"I have connections to Vogue-dot-com where I can model those hot waitress dresses and thus rake in many more customers to this shaggy diner and increasing profits for your own good, Gunther," Santana said. "I daresay that if my best friend isn't offered this job, you might lose a piece of prime advertising."

* * *

Tina sulked as she walked into school on Monday. She walked into the classroom where the Too Young to be Bitter club met, and to her expectations, she was the only one there.

"This meeting is now called to order," she said, tapping the gavel for her nonexistent club. "I'd like to begin this meeting with a rant. Let's be real. Graduation is just over a month away, and what do I have to show for myself? Absolutely nothing. Oh, sure, I was the featured soloist at Sectionals... on a song that I had to learn phonetically in Korean, which because of Marley and Kitty, we lost. Rachel had four solos among three years, for goodness's sake, not counting her duets, so where's my spotlight? Yes, I won Diva week. Is that really a prize? Can I show off a trophy of that and show it to college admissions boards? No. Even Santana and Mercedes got to shine in three competitions in their senior year; why not me? Instead I'm pushed to a group number at Regionals, and no doubt Marley and Unique will upstage me yet again at Nationals. I just feel like my life is a failure. I spent four years in this Glee Club, patiently waiting to get my shot. Should I have just been like Rachel and shoved people out of the spotlight to get what I want? Should I have just started my own group like Mercedes and Santana to make my neglect public? Let it be known, McKinley High, Tina Cohen-Chang isn't taking 'no' for an answer no more! Tina will have the perfect last month of her senior year, and it starts now."

* * *

"You called me in here, Principal Sue?" Shannon asked as she sat before Sue in her new office.

"I already gave the lecture to Schuester and Washington, and I trust you might have heard about it," Sue said.

"Yes, I indeed heard about the expectation that the Cheerios and the New Directions win Nationals," Shannon said. "But what's it got to do with me?"

"Shannon Beiste, you are the coach of the varsity boys' volleyball team, who for the first time in eight years have advanced to the state level. If this school has any chance of additional funding, your boys are going to have to win at States this year, Beiste," Sue explained.

"Sue, that's asking a lot, of all of us," Shannon said. "I mean, most should be proud if they place in the top half just in county divisions. The volleyball boys are against some of the best in the state. Those Westerville boys in particular are a tough notch to beat."

"You win States, or the volleyball team is cut," Sue said. "I would fire you, but then that would mean our football team would be even more pitiful than they already are, and we just can't let that happen. I do hope that your volleyball boys have their secret weapon."

"Well, I do have that junior, Joseph Hart. I just feel bad that his being on the volleyball team for the first time is really interfering with his attendance in Glee rehearsals, but he is one of our best weapons."

"Then get right on it, Beiste," Sue commanded. Shannon stood up and walked out of the office, before Sue added, "Oh, and Teen Jesus's dreadlocks have got to go. Boy can't jump for those kills if those medusa whips keep getting in the way."

* * *

Roz paced back and forth in her office before coming face-to-face with the girl sitting nervously in the chair in front of Roz's desk.

"Coach Roz, what exactly am I doing here?" Bree asked.

"Little Miss Bree, you have really proven yourself useful in these past couple of weeks as captain of the JV Cheerios," Roz said. "Your potential speaks for itself. If I am to impress Sue Sylvester and keep my job, the Varsity Cheerios are going to have to win Nationals, and with Sue Sylvester's fully grown adult baby Robin suspended, an amateur gay male cheerleader as captain, and love-distracted Wilde Kitty at the top of the pyramid, it just won't do. You, Bree, have a lot to offer, and if I can install you as the captain of the Cheerios for the next school year alongside of Kitty Wilde, we'd be invincible. Sue Sylvester will have no choice but to keep me at this school!"

Bree grinned. "So I'd get to go to Nationals with the Cheerios?"

"Precisely," Roz said. "Do you think you're up for the job?"

Bree smiled deviously. "I'm in; but, I want to be top of that pyramid."

"Then you're going to have to take that Kitty Cat down herself," Roz said. "The girl's got talent, but goodness knows your leadership of the JV squad has done some good for those girls."

Bree smiled deviously. Kitty had to be knocked off her high horse, and there were two ways to do it: one publicize her relationship with the gimp; and two: humiliate her or one of those closest to her at the upcoming prom.

* * *

After Blaine and Sam sang "Help" in Glee Club, Blaine insisted that it was time to set out on their recruiting trip to give Kurt the proposal of his life. Blaine explained the whole grand scheme of things as the nine of them piled into his, Finn's, and Tina's cars.

"We'll set up base at Dalton. When Kurt arrives, the Warblers will serenade him into the entrance hall, where Finn, Rachel, Santana, and Mercedes will greet him. They'll lead him into the next corridor where all of you will line up to give him hugs. Then he'll be led into the next room where Vocal Adrenaline will be putting on a beautiful dancing show, and then down the spiral staircase where the Haverbrook kids will be signing 'All You Need is Love.' You all will take the shortcut downstairs and that's where the proposal will take place," Blaine explained.

"And just how are we going to get those three schools involved?" Jake asked doubtfully.

Blaine paused. "That's a good question. Unique, you know Vocal Adrenaline best. How are we getting there?"

Unique, who was just squeezing herself into Tina's back seat, grinned. "Well, we're going to have to drive to Toledo and take the train to Alliance. It's about thirty miles away from Carmel High."

"And then what?" Ryder asked.

"From Alliance we'll travel southwest to Cincinnati, which is the closest we can get train-wise to Dayton," Artie explained.

"And then we'll hop on a bus to Dayton, recruit the Haverbrook students, take the bus on to Westerville, which will take about two hours," Blaine concluded.

"Well, this is going to be quite a weekend," Kitty sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Well, hey, all this traveling is just going to make us this much closer for Nationals!" Marley exclaimed excitedly.

And off they went! Tina, Sam, and Blaine drove everyone off to the Toledo train station, where they were quickly on a midnight train to Alliance.

"Remind us again why we did this?" Kitty whined as the kids hobbled off the train at 3:00 a.m.

"Okay, guys, we'll rest here for a while and take a morning bus into Akron," Finn instructed, watching as everyone claimed benches, chairs, and even the cold dirty concrete walkway to sleep.

Blaine, however, was not tired at all. This was just the beginning of the whole phase, and by the time the sun came up, the New Directions excitedly climbed onto the bus and drove to Carmel High, where they sneaked into Vocal Adrenaline's rehearsal. The New Directions performed their rendition of "Help," and Vocal Adrenaline was on board instantly, probably due to the fact that their own secret weapon, Unique, was among them.

As soon as Vocal Adrenaline's rehearsal was over, they all hurried on over to the Akron Transit Center and boarded their own bus for a four hour drive into Dayton, where they dashed into a rehearsal for Haverbrook School for the Deaf. By then it was 6:00 p.m. on Saturday evening. The three choirs enjoyed the camaraderie of singing "Help" with the Haverbrook kids, even learning it in sign language.

Finally, they jam packed the bus full and headed off to Westerville via a 1.5-hour route. They got to Dalton just in time to do a little four-choir rehearsal with the Warblers, who then invited everyone to their dormitory dining hall, even offering their choir lounge for lodging for the night.

Finn looked out the window and watched as Mercedes's familiar car rolled in, carrying Rachel and Santana in the back seat. Finn grinned awkwardly. He and Rachel had been in this situation just a year previously. Theirs didn't work out. Would Kurt and Blaine's?

"Well, this is going to be an interesting sleepover," Sebastian sighed as he tried his best to knock out the noise of everyone jabbering away in the Warblers' lounge.

"But you have to admit, this is top-notch camaraderie," Will said with a smile, grinning at everyone around him bonding through music. This was exactly the stuff he preached for in Washington D.C. earlier in the year, and now it was coming true, the power of the arts.


	2. Tina in the Sky with Diamonds

**Here are extended story lines for 5x02, "Tina in the Sky with Diamonds." Enjoy! Also, the reason why I have a _Grease _song in here is because it is the only song I didn't write into the _Grease _episodes of the first edition of _Fifteen More Minutes._ Plus I felt that Marley was really underused in these couple of episodes and I like to see some sisterly stuff! I also included the full Bree audition script with Dottie, and a modified Penny dialogue from the initial audition script. All credit to Glee. **

* * *

Finn walked into the school. Ryder shut his locker and hurried over to Finn.

"Hey, dude, can I talk to you about something?" Ryder asked.

"Dude, don't tell me you quit Glee Club _again?_" Finn asked.

Ryder chuckled. "No, it's just that the all-school prom is happening this weekend and I'm kind of at a dilemma."

"Oh," Finn said with understanding. "If it's about not having a date, you're totally a catch dude; any girl will say yes!"

"No, it's not about any girl," Ryder continued. "Wade, or Unique, or whoever, came up to me and asked if I would go with him, or her, as friends. And, I don't know, I just feel like he, or she, has no right hopping back into my life after that catfish incident and asking me to go to prom, you know?"

Finn nodded. "Well, all I got to say is that the mature thing to do would be to forgive Unique. She's obviously trying to take the high road and correct her wrong, and I think her way of doing that is to try and get you to see that she is the same girl as the Marissa you thought you were in love with."

Ryder shuddered at the thought.

"Are you still angry about it?" Finn asked.

"People are going to make fun of me," Ryder said.

"Dude, I had to put up with a ton of that stuff when Kurt and I started living together as soon-to-be stepbrothers, and everything worked out. Taking the high road and being the better man is what it's all about," Finn said.

Ryder nodded. "I guess so..."

"And I'll be there chaperoning, and if anyone gives either you or Unique any crap, I'll deal with it," Finn promised.

Ryder grinned, and walked with Finn into the choir room just in time for Will to come in and continue on with the next generation of Beatles music.

* * *

Sugar and Joe walked down the hall. They were going to prom together.

"For the record, Joe, you look so much sexier with the hair cut off," Sugar said admirably.

"Well, Principal Sue chopped them off herself in the hallway. She gave the dreadlocks back to me the next day. It's just such a shame. Those dreads were connections to each book of the Bible! The Dreadlock of Ephesians was always the lock I played around with when I had to think hard about the answer to a history question. Now I have to tug on whatever's left of it."

"Well, still," Sugar giggled as the pair walked past Bree's locker. "Anyway, who do you think is going to win prom queen?"

"Hopefully Tina," Joe said. "She really deserves it. It's so nice of Kitty to cast her support to Tina."

"Yeah, she _is _a sophomore; she has a lot more chances," Sugar added.

Bree, on the other hand, turned around in a flaming rage. It would be a miracle if at this prom someone won without a mass of write-in votes or a rigged ballot count. The problem with three Cheerios getting nominated for prom queen was that the high school voting demographic was split three ways among the popular vote. Tina already had a leg up with the loser vote, and with Kitty no longer in the race for the popular vote, that would probably recruit more populars to the losers' demographic. This would not stand.

* * *

Penny was getting her materials ready to practice her injections, singing odd phrases about unwrapping sausages, filling up syringes, and sticking in the needles. Sam observed this, and at the immediate glance of Penny injecting the sausage, he ran and knocked over the supplies.

"Hello?" Penny asked.

"Uh, hey, hi," Sam muttered, fixing the things he knocked over. "Do you always sing songs about what you're doing?"

"Was I doing that again?" Penny asked. "I'm sorry. Are you here for your Polio-Meningitis cocktail? Of course you are, why else would you be here? I wasn't sure if I should call it 'Polingitis' or 'Meningilio.'"

"I like the second one, it sounds like Italian food," Sam said, sitting down. "But, um, yes, I'm here for my shots, but I have to be honest, I'm kind of freaked out by needles, and if I wasn't, I'd kind of be freaked out by you with the needle. I saw you kill that sausage."

"Oh, yeah, that... I know, I kind of had an extended panic attack during the two weeks we studied injections last semester. I started out by hiding underneath my bed for a day but then I switched to locking myself in the bathroom because there was water, and you know, well, oh god, I've already told you to much."

"No, it's cool; and the bathroom's a smart move. But, wait, are you not a real nurse?"

"I'm a sophomore in college!" Penny exclaimed as if it was ordinary for untrained students to administer shots. "This is just kind of an internship to help me get into nursing school."

"Okay, ready for our shot?" Penny asked, getting ready to poke the sausage needle into Sam's arm.

"Is that the same needle you put in that sausage?" Sam asked fearfully.

"Good eye!" Penny exclaimed with a grin.

"You know, it's cool; I"m gonna come back later, okay? To tell you the truth, I probably won't come back. It was cool meeting you," he said, dashing out the door.

"Penny Owen!" she hollered.

"Sam Evans!" he replied.

* * *

"You doing okay, Dottie?" Ruby asked snidely as she approached Dottie campaigning for Tina.

"Oh, hey, Bree!" Dottie greeted. "Hey, how do you know my name?"

"Come on, everyone knows Dottie Kazatori! Your name is written all over the bathroom stalls. You're Tina Cohen-Chang's personal slave," Bree taunted.

"What?" Dottie asked defensively. "No, that's not true!"

"Listen, I totally get it!" Bree said consolingly. "You're a naive freshman who first looked up to Tina because she seemed boring, and nice, then you quickly realized that she's moody and pushy and wears weird Hannah Montana dresses; not, like, 'I'm hot' Hannah Montana... _Disney _Montana. Break it down; you hate Tina, don't you? You hate this love-hate relationship you have. You wish you were dead."

"No, of course not! I do wish she'd hurry up and graduate," Dottie admitted.

"How would you like to join the Cheerios?" Bree asked.

Dottie beamed. "Have you been reading my Tumblr? That's like my life's dream!"

"We need a girl just like you in our group: an invisible nobody who could be buried in someone's basement and no one would care!"

"Wait, I thought you said everyone knew me?" Dottie asked.

"Please, no one gives a rat's ass about you. That's why you're perfect for our little plan."

* * *

"Okay, girls, it's our turn to take on our four-piece interpretation of The Beatles," Unique said, dragging Kitty, Marley, and Tina onto the stage. Jake, Ryder, and Artie went to hang out with Tina's gang of dateless girls.

"Hey everyone!" Tina spoke into the microphone. "We want to kick off our first slow dance of the evening; so grab your partners and hit the dance floor!"

Penny and Sam grinned as they entered the dance floor together, as did Will and Emma, and Joe and Sugar.

**Song: "Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds"**

_Marley: Picture yourself in a boat on a river  
With tangerine trees and marmalade skies  
Somebody calls you, you answer quite slowly  
Marley & Unique: A girl with kaleidoscope eyes_

_Tina: Cellophane flowers of yellow and green_  
_Towering over your head_  
_Look for the girl with the sun in her eyes_  
_And she's gone_

_Kitty: Lucy in the sky with diamonds_  
_Lucy in the sky with diamonds_  
_Kitty & Tina: Lucy in the sky with diamonds_  
_All: Aaaaahhhhh..._

_Unique: Follow her down to a bridge by a fountain_  
_Where rocking horse people eat marshmallow pies_  
_Everyone smiles as you drift past the flowers_  
_That grow so incredibly high_

_Tina: Newspaper taxis appear on the shore_  
_Waiting to take you away_  
_Climb in the back with your head in the clouds_  
_And you're gone_

_Kitty & Tina: Lucy in the sky with diamonds_  
_Lucy in the sky with diamonds_

_All: Lucy in the sky with diamonds  
Aaaaahhhhh..._

_Marley: Picture yourself on a train in a station_  
_With Plasticine porters with looking glass ties_  
_Tina: Suddenly someone is there at the turnstyle_  
_The girl with the kaleidoscope eyes_

_Tina and Kitty: Lucy in the sky with diamonds_  
_Marley and Unique: Lucy in the sky with diamonds_  
_All: Lucy in the sky with diamonds_  
_Aaaaahhhhh..._  
_[REPEAT]_

"Alright, that's enough," Sue said, shooing the girls away from the stage. "You just took my least favorite Beatles song and made it even more unbearable. Now, can I get all you prom court nominees up on the stage so we can get this pointless distribution of a crown and scepter over with?"

* * *

The prom had finished for the evening and Figgins was still mopping the slushy off the stage. Almost everyone else had headed home for the evening, but Tina sat in the dressing room, alone, getting the pins out of her sticky hair.

Marley knocked on the door. "Can I come in?"

"Please," Tina said kindly with a grin. Marley stood behind Tina and extracted the last couple of pins, letting Tina's matted hair fall to her shoulders.

"You looked so beautiful tonight," Marley complimented. "I'm so sorry you got, well, 'Carrie'd.'"

Tina chuckled. "Never in my wildest dreams would I imagine that it would happen to me."

"Thankfully it wasn't pig's blood," Marley laughed.

Tina looked down sadly. "It's sad to think that time is running out for me here. I know I spent all year resenting everyone, and I'm so sorry if I ever made you feel like how I felt tonight."

Marley shook her head. "I understand. And for the record, I'm glad that things are finally looking your way. I mean, you won Diva week, you got prom queen. Perhaps Mr. Schue and Finn have a solo in mind for you at Nationals?"

Tina shook her head politely. "With talents like you, Blaine, and Unique? I think my chances are slimmed down to sharing leads in a group number like 'I Love It' again."

Marley sighed. "I'm really going to miss you when you graduate. Artie told me all about how you came into this school as a freshman with a stutter, and now look at you; you're so much more confident than you ever probably would have guessed!"

"I guess I did come a long way," Tina said with a smile. "But you, you had such a great transition here. You got the lead role in _Grease_, you got a duet for Sectionals, which, you know, you didn't get a chance to perform, but you got the duet at Regionals!"

"Speaking of _Grease_," Marley hesitated. "You know when I saw you run off the stage, I had, like, this flashback into my Sandy shoes, remembering one of the songs from the musical, 'It's Raining on Prom Night.'"

Tina grinned. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Marley grinned and the two girls stood up, beginning to pack away what was left of the New Directions' prom dressing room.

**Song: "It's Raining on Prom Night" from** _Grease_

_{As Marley packs things away, Tina keeps her crown on her head, but frowns at the slushy residue in her hair.}_

_Tina: I was deprived of a young girl's dream_  
_By the cruel force of nature from the blue_  
_Both: Instead of a night full of romance supreme_  
_All I got was a running nose and Asiatic flu_

_{The two girls sling their garment bags over their shoulders and walk through the hallway.}_

_Tina (Marley): It's raining (raining) on prom night (prom night)_  
_My hair is a mess (Oh, my hair is a mess)_  
_It's running all over (It's running over)_  
_My taffeta dress (Oh, my taffeta dress)_

_{Tina assesses the damage to her silver dress.}_

_It's wilting (it's wilting) the quilting (the quilting)_  
_On my maiden form (oh, on my maiden form)_  
_And mascara flows right down my nose (mascara flows right down my nose)_  
_Because of the storm (because it's raining)_

_{The girls walk outside in the pouring rain, dashing over to Millie's waiting car.}_

_Both: I don't even have_  
_My corsage, oh gee_  
_It fell down a sewer_  
_With my sister's I.D._

_{Tina: Yes it's raining on prom night_  
_Oh my darling what can I do? I miss you_  
_It's raining rain from the skies_  
_And it's raining real tears from my eyes over you}_

_{Marley: Oh dear God make him feel the same way I'm feeling right now_  
_Make him want to see me again  
And let him know that I'm the only girl in the whole wide world for him  
And that someday we'll make that special vow that'll bring us together  
For ever and ever__}_

_Marley: Oh what can I do_  
_Both: It's raining rain from the skies_  
_It's raining tears from my eyes over you_  
_Raining, ooh raining on prom night_  
_Ooh raining_

"Do you need a ride home, sweetie?" Millie asked from the driver's seat.

"If it's not too much trouble," Tina said politely, allowing Marley to stash their things into the trunk, before getting into the car and driving home.


	3. The Quarterback

**Here's extended story lines for Finn's tribute episode. This chapter includes a lot of re-distribution of certain story lines and songs. It's not because I disliked certain characters, but rather because I wanted to spread the wealth a little bit. A lot more characters appear in this chapter: everyone who I felt was even remotely close to Finn. Let's pretend contracts, budget, schedules, and actors' personal lives don't affect the character appearing. Hope you enjoy! The episode was absolutely perfect as it was, but I just wanted to write for more characters. Basically, Kurt will swap a scene for Mike, and Santana will swap two scenes for Quinn, and Bree will swap out for Becky. **

**_The Quarterback _Album**

1. **"Seasons of Love"** - New Directions

2. **"You'll Be in My Heart"** - Will

3. **"I'll Stand by You"** - Mercedes

4. **"You Raise Me Up"** - Kurt

5. **"Fire and Rain"** - Sam & Artie

6. **"On Eagle's Wings"** - Mike

7. **"I Won't Let Go"** - Shannon

8. **"I Will Remember You"** - Quinn

9. **"If I Die Young"** - Santana

10. **"No Surrender"** - Puck

11. **"To Make You Feel My Love"** - Rachel

12. **"You Are Not Alone"** - All Cast

* * *

[Seasons of Love - Quinn is included in the song as the Class of 2012 enters the stage]

* * *

[Kurt's voice over - Everyone is actually home, and the memorial takes place the Monday after the funeral, not 3 weeks later.]

* * *

Everyone gathered in the choir room for Finn's memorial. Will wrote the name 'Finn' on the board and immediately kicked off the assignment for the week. He sat alone in front of the kids on a stool, and as he sang, Marley, Unique, and Ryder helped sing along on the choruses. Out of the younger Glee Clubbers, Finn had a special connection with them. For Marley, she and Finn saw eye-to-eye that the Glee Club had to keep going strong even after losing Sectionals. For Ryder, Finn was the one who got him into _Grease _and Glee in the first place, and as for Unique, Finn was the one who truly looked within her and gave her the role of Rizzo, before Sue kicked her out of it, of course.

**Song: "You'll Be in My Heart" by Phil Collins**

_Will: Come stop your crying_  
_It will be alright_  
_Just take my hand_  
_Hold it tight_

_I will protect you_  
_From all around you_  
_I will be here_  
_Don't you cry_

_For one so small,_  
_You seem so strong_  
_My arms will hold you,_  
_Keep you safe and warm_  
_This bond between us_  
_Can't be broken_  
_I will be here_  
_Don't you cry_

_Will with Marley, Unique, Ryder: 'Cause you'll be in my heart_  
_Will: Yes, you'll be in my heart_  
_Will with Marley, Unique, Ryder: From this day on_  
_Now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart_  
_Will: No matter what they say_  
_Will with Marley, Unique, Ryder: You'll be here in my heart, always_

_Will: Why can't they understand the way we feel?_  
_They just don't trust what they can't explain_  
_I know we're different but deep inside us_  
_We're not that different at all_

_Will with Marley, Unique, Ryder: And you'll be in my heart_  
_Will: Yes, you'll be in my heart_  
_Will with Marley, Unique, Ryder: From this day on_  
_Now and forever more_

_Will: Don't listen to them_  
_'Cause what do they know (what do they know)?_  
_We need each other_  
_To have, to hold._  
_Will with Marley, Unique, Ryder: They'll see in time_  
_Will: I know_

_When destiny calls you_  
_You must be strong (Marley: you gotta be strong)_  
_I may not be with you_  
_But you've got to hold on_  
_Will with Marley, Unique, Ryder: They'll see in time_  
_I know_  
_Will: We'll show them together_

_Will with Marley, Unique, Ryder: 'Cause you'll be in my heart_  
_Will: Believe me, you'll be in my heart_  
_Will with Marley, Unique, Ryder: From this day on_  
_Will: Now and forever more_

_Ryder & All: Oh, you'll be in my heart (Will: you'll be here in my heart)_  
_No matter what they say (Will: I'll be with you)_  
_You'll be here in my heart (Will: I'll be there), always_  
_Will: Always_  
_I'll be with you_  
_I'll be there for you always_  
_Always and always_  
_Will with Marley, Unique, Ryder: Just look over your shoulder_  
_Just look over your shoulder_  
_Just look over your shoulder_  
_Will: I'll be there always._

* * *

Shortly after Mercedes sang her tribute, Mike was called into Principal Sylvester's office.

"Asian Number Two, I know you were instrumental in raising the funds for the tree in the memorial garden in Finn's honor," Sue said.

"All I did was drive down to Home Depot and buy a tree for twenty dollars, but yeah," Mike clarified.

Sue went on to explain that the tree had been stolen, which Mike took serious shock to. He willingly gave Sue $20 for a new tree.

* * *

After watching the outcast kids honoring Finn's name on the dumpster in which he had once been thrown into by the school bullies, Kurt joined the New Directions in the auditorium, ready to begin his tribute. Joe and Sugar had joined the group, finally having finished their SAT's.

"I'd like to thank you all for the thoughts and prayers for our family in this horrible time," Kurt said to the room. "Today, I feel ready to finally honor my step-brother in song, and the song I chose has a few special meanings for me. First of all, you might recognize this as one of the songs that Aural Intensity used in a mashup at Regionals in our sophomore year. I remember Puck being so outraged at them pandering to the judges, but Finn and Rachel knew we could do it with our own Journey medley. And this song is absolutely, one hundred percent literal, that Finn raised me up to more than I can be.

**Song: "You Raise Me Up" by Josh Groban**

_Kurt: When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary;_  
_When troubles come and my heart burdened be;_  
_Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,_  
_Until you come and sit awhile with me._

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;_  
_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;_  
_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;_  
_You raise me up... To more than I can be._

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;_  
_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;_  
_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;_  
_You raise me up... To more than I can be._

_[Kurt with Unique, Mercedes, Santana, Tina, and Kitty supporting]  
You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;_  
_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;_  
_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;_  
_You raise me up... To more than I can be._

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;_  
_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;_  
_Kurt: I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;_  
_You raise me up... To more than I can be._

_You raise me up... To more than I can be._

Kurt was engulfed in hugs before Artie and Sam began their performance of 'Fire and Rain.'

Halfway through the performance of 'Fire and Rain,' Quinn could not take it anymore, and she got up and went to visit Finn's hallway memorial, coming across Becky and fellow Cheerios blowing out the candles.

"Hey, Becky, what do you think you're doing?" Quinn asked angrily.

"Principal Sylvester told us the candles have to go," Becky told her. "She said she got a call from the fire marshal."

"You cannot let her do this!" Quinn exclaimed to Figgins.

"Um, he's the janitor," Becky said, reminding Quinn that Figgins had no authority anymore.

"Becky Jackson is right, Quinn Fabray," Figgins said.

Outraged, Quinn ran to Sue's office where the verbal feud ensued, ending with Quinn shoving Sue into a shelf.

Meanwhile, Mike was doing his tribute back in the auditorium.

"I know this is kind of a spiritual song," Mike said. "But when I was younger, this was a song that I carried with me for a long time after my grandfather passed away; it was a song we sang at his funeral. And I feel that right now, Finn is certainly on eagle's wings.

**Song: "On Eagle's Wings" by Michael Joncas, Josh Groban version**

_Mike: You who dwell in the shelter of the Lord,_  
_Who abide in His shadow for life,_  
_Say to the Lord, "My Refuge,_  
_My Rock in Whom I trust." _

_And He will raise you up on eagle's wings,_  
_Bear you on the breath of dawn,_  
_Make you to shine like the sun,_  
_And hold you in the palm of His Hand._  
_The snare of the Fowler will never capture you,_  
_And famine will bring you no fear;_  
_Under His Wings your refuge,_  
_His faithfulness your shield. _

_All: And He will raise you up on eagle's wings,_  
_Bear you on the breath of dawn,_  
_Make you to shine like the sun,_  
_And hold you in the palm of His Hand._

_And for to His angels He's given a command,_  
_To guard you in all of your ways,_  
_Upon their hands they will bear you up,_  
_Lest you dash your foot against a stone. _

_And He will raise you up on eagle's wings,_  
_Bear you on the breath of dawn,_  
_Make you to shine like the sun,_  
_And hold you in the palm of His Hand._  
_Mike: And hold you in the palm of His Hand._

* * *

After consoling Puck, Shannon offered to escort him back to the choir room. Brittany had finally made it back from Massachusetts after finally letting the MIT Mathematics department researchers let her go.

"Hey, pumpkins," Shannon greeted to the club. "So, when I first came to this school, needless to say I had a rough time. But thanks to Finn and the boys, they made me feel like I had a place here, and just last semester it was my turn to make Finn feel like he still had a place here as your folks' mentor. So, I'd like to offer my tribute to the quarterback."

**Song: "I Won't Let Go" by Rascal Flatts**

_It's like a storm_  
_That cuts a path_  
_It breaks your will_  
_It feels like that_

_You think you're lost_  
_But you're not lost on your own_  
_You're not alone_

_I will stand by you_  
_I will help you through_  
_When you've done all you can do_  
_If you can't cope_  
_I will dry your eyes_  
_I will fight your fight_  
_I will hold you tight_  
_And I won't let go_

_It hurts my heart_  
_To see you cry_  
_I know it's dark_  
_This part of life_  
_Oh it finds us all_  
_And we're too small_  
_To stop the rain_  
_Oh but when it rains_

_I will stand by you_  
_I will help you through_  
_When you've done all you can do_  
_And you can't cope_  
_I will dry your eyes_  
_I will fight your fight_  
_I will hold you tight_

_And I won't let you fall_  
_Don't be afraid to fall_  
_I'm right here to catch you_  
_I won't let you down_  
_It won't get you down_  
_You're gonna make it_  
_Yeah I know you can make it_

_Cause I will stand by you_  
_I will help you through_  
_When you've done all you can do_  
_And you can't cope_  
_And I will dry your eyes_  
_I will fight your fight_  
_I will hold you tight_  
_And I won't let go_  
_Oh I'm gonna hold you_  
_And I won't let go_  
_Won't let you go_  
_No I won't_

Shannon smiled at the club. "Thank you all for having me. Stay strong, kids. I'm going to go see what I can do with that tree that 'mysteriously' resurfaced at the memorial site."

Quinn, who was huddled in silent sobs with Santana and Brittany, went up.

"It feels just like yesterday that it was our sophomore year, and we were sitting in this room, a team of misfits who, even us football and Cheerio jocks, had no chance of making something of ourselves... but we did. And Finn was a huge part of what made that possible, and that's how we should all remember him. We all made so many amazing memories with him. He was always that goofball, that gentleman, that selfless person who put others before himself."

**Song: "I Will Remember You" by Sarah McLachlan**

_Quinn: I will remember you_  
_Will you remember me?_  
_Don't let your life pass you by_  
_Weep not for the memories_

_Remember the good times that we had?_  
_I let them slip away from us when things got bad_  
_How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun_  
_Wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one_

_I will remember you_  
_Will you remember me?_  
_Don't let your life pass you by_  
_Weep not for the memories_

_I'm so tired but I can't sleep_  
_Standin' on the edge of something much too deep_  
_It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word_  
_Quinn & Brittany: We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard_

_Quinn: But I will remember you_  
_Will you remember me?_  
_Quinn & Brittany: Don't let your life pass you by_  
_Quinn: Weep not for the memories_

_I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to loose_  
_Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose_  
_Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night_  
_Quinn & Brittany: You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light_

_Quinn: And I will remember you_  
_Will you remember me?_  
_Quinn & Brittany: Don't let your life pass you by_  
_Quinn: Weep not for the memories_

_[Repeat]_

_Weep not for the memories_

The Unholy Trinity exchanged a group hug before Santana went forward to sing 'If I Die Young.'

* * *

Santana sat on the auditorium stage crying for a few minutes before she wrapped Finn's jacket around her and walked back into the hallway. She could not go back into the choir room just yet. She took a detour to the nurse's office, where she met a girl around her age who could not figure out how to turn the sink water off.

"Oh geez, you aren't a plumber are you?" Penny cried hysterically.

Santana grimly walked over to the sink and made the simple step of turning the faucet to the right to stop the flow.

"Oh, right; I've never been good at that rhyme," Penny said. "So, are you here for your Polio-Meningitis shot? I'm taking a poll; do you think it should be called 'Polingitis' or 'Meningolio?'"

"Oh, no, no, I'm not here for that," Santana said in a panic.

"Oh, so are you here for a blood and/or urine test?" Penny asked before she saw the jacket. "Oh, I see. I suppose you just want to take a bit of a rest? Goodness knows, it can't be easy for you folks. You can hang the jacket on the coat rack by the door."

Santana did so and then took her rest. She woke up about an hour later, panicking to find that the jacket was gone.

"Hey, untrained nurse girl, where did that jacket go?" Santana barked.

"What?" Penny asked, frightened by Santana's rage. "I-I don't know! I didn't see anyone come in!"

"Uch, I _knew _Puckerman would do this eventually!" Santana growled, leaping off the bed and storming out of the office, as Puck finished up 'No Surrender.'

* * *

Quinn walked back into Sue's office to apologize to her, and it took just a few sentences for them to be eye-to-eye again.

Outside in the hallway, the New Directions were laying drum sticks on the memorial.

"This is sort of cheesy," Kitty whispered.

"No, it's beautiful," Sean Frethold said, being wheeled into the hallway by Rachel. "I'm Sean Frethold," he introduced to the others. "Finn and I went to football camp together years ago. In sophomore year he would visit me, and one day he brought Rachel along with him because she had laryngitis, and thought we could both learn something from each other."

"We met each other for the first time since then at the funeral, and I was just over at Sean's house today, talking about our most dear memories with Finn, and we both realized that we wanted to see this memorial for ourselves... So we came. We just had to see it."

* * *

"Again, I'm so sorry Kurt," Will sniffled into the phone, admitting to Kurt that he had Finn's jacket.

"Mr. Schue, it is totally okay," Kurt consoled. "Like you said, we all want a bit of Finn to hold close to us. You can keep the jacket for tonight. We leave back for New York tomorrow, so maybe we can just stop by your place and pick it up."

"I'd like that," Will sniffled. "Thanks, Kurt. See you tomorrow."

Will went to bed immediately after, and for the first time since Finn's death, it wasn't Finn who was haunting Will's dreams. Instead, the entire life of the New Directions flashed before Finn's eyes. It wasn't until this dream that Will knew, deep down, how much of an impact he had made in so many students' lives.

**{Dream Sequence} Song: "You Are Not Alone" by Michael Jackson**

{As each singer's verse finishes, they disappear into blackness while the next singer(s) come forward into the spotlight. Even the Acafellas appear in the dream. They're all wearing the same clothes they auditioned for the club with, and behind them on the big screen is Finn.}

_Will: Another day has gone_  
_I'm still all alone_  
_Rachel: How could this be_  
_You're not here with me_  
_Kurt: You never said goodbye_  
_Someone tell me why_  
_Mercedes: Did you have to go_  
_And leave my world so cold_

_Tina: Everyday I sit and ask myself_  
_How did love slip away_  
_Artie: Something whispers in my ear and says_  
_Quinn: That you are not alone_  
_I am here with you_  
_Santana: Though you're far away_  
_I am here to stay_

_Brittany: But you are not alone_  
_I am here with you_  
_Puck: Though we're far apart_  
_You're always in my heart_  
_But you are not alone_

_[Sandy, Ken, Henrie, Howard]  
Acafellas: 'Lone, 'lone_  
_Why, 'lone_

_Matt: Just the other night_  
_I thought I heard you cry_  
_Mike: Asking me to come_  
_And hold you in my arms_  
_Sam: I can hear your prayers_  
_Your burdens I will bear_  
_Lauren: But first I need your hand_  
_Then forever can begin_

_Blaine: Everyday I sit and ask myself_  
_How did love slip away_  
_Sugar: Something whispers in my ear and says_  
_Rory: That you are not alone_  
_I am here with you_  
_Joe: Though you're far away_  
_I am here to stay_

_Unique: You are not alone_  
_I am here with you_  
_Marley: Though we're far apart_  
_You're always in my heart_  
_Jake: You are not alone_

_Ryder: Whisper three words and I'll come runnin'_  
_Kitty: And boy you know that I'll be there_  
_Jake: I'll be there_

{A huge burst of light floods the stage, and suddenly everyone is in a pyramidal formation, with Sue, Shannon, and Emma also present, with Will leading the front tip of the pyramid.}

_All: You are not alone_  
_I am here with you_  
_Though you're far away_  
_I am here to stay_  
_You are not alone_  
_I am here with you_  
_Though we're far apart_  
_You're always in my heart_

_All (Will): You are not alone (You are not alone)_  
_I am here with you (I am here with you)_  
_Though you're far away (Though you're far away)_  
_I am here to stay (You and me)_

_You are not alone (You are always in my heart)_  
_I am here with you_  
_Though we're far apart_  
_You're always in my heart_

_For you are not alone... (Not alone)_  
_Not alone ohh_  
_Kurt: You are not alone_  
_You are not alone_  
_Say it again_  
_You are not alone_  
_You are not alone_  
_Not alone, Not alone_  
_Will: If you just reach out for me girl_  
_In the morning, in the evening_  
_Not alone, not alone_  
_You and me not alone_  
_Oh together, together_  
_Not, not being alone_  
_Not, not being alone_


	4. A Katy or A Gaga

**INT. CHOIR ROOM**

The New Directions sat gathered in the choir room when Will walked in.

"Hey guys, great news!" Will exclaimed. "The National Show Choir Board has just informed me that Katy Perry and Lady Gaga have both stepped up as sponsors for my rewritten arts curriculum campaign!"

"That's amazing!" Marley remarked.

"So, both of them have offered up one of their secret works to us as National champions. Lady Gaga is working on a song entitled, 'Applause,' while Katy Perry is working on a song entitled 'Roar.'

"Still team Gaga," Kitty yawned.

Will began passing out the sheet music to both songs.

"Wow, this song looks like a great contender for Team Katy to perform as Lady Gaga," Blaine said in regards to 'Applause.'

"Not so sure about this 'Roar' song," Unique said. "It sounds really jungle-y and gimmick-y. Do we really want to perform this?"

"Well, these are just ideas to toss around," Will said. "They don't have to be the songs for your assignments, but these are _amazing _gifts from two exceptionally talented women. The songs won't even be released until summer, so count this as a blessing! Katy Perry also added that, since we won Nationals in the 2011-2012 school year, anyone who was part of the team at that time is granted private access to this music, but we will be fined if it goes viral, so be careful."

"So, I assume Team Katy is performing 'Applause'?" Tina asked.

"Sure are!" Sam exclaimed. "And I think I know how to get Penny to come see the performance…"

"Not another reference to True Jackson V.P., is it?" Blaine asked.

"True Jackson V.P.?" Artie chortled. "That was so eighth grade, dude!"

"Like I said, Nickelodeon canceled it because they don't care about quality entertainment," Sam muttered.

"Oh my gosh, I agree!" Marley whined. "I mean, _Victorious _got cancelled! Do you know how much I loved that show? It was about a young girl who gets accepted to a performing arts high school where she begins to fulfill her dream of becoming a singer-songwriter-actress!"

"Story of my life!" she and Tina exclaimed together.

"And Nickelodeon went ahead and canceled it because their standard is three seasons per show," Tina spat.

"But look at iCarly! That went on for way longer, and that show ended too!" Marley cried.

"Okay, guys, can we quit whining about canceled TV shows and start talking about how we're going to perform this stuff?" Ryder asked.

"Nickelodeon and Disney are unforgivable," Unique said with a snap of her fingers before flipping open a Katy Gaga book.

**INT. CHORUS CLASSROOM**

Rachel and Kurt sat in class together, waiting for Madam Tibideaux to arrive for class.

"So, have you caught up on all her assignments?" Rachel asked.

"I did; sure took long enough," Kurt whispered.

"So, any luck tracking down Starchild?" Rachel asked.

Kurt sighed and shook his head. "Now I feel so guilty. I let my personal jealousy get in the way and now he's gone; maybe for good."

The class quieted as Madam Tibideaux entered the room.

"Good morning, students," she said, opening up her briefcase and setting down some notes for the student pianist. "I trust you are all ready to perform your pieces for the week? This one performance is worth 10% of your grade, so please do not mess it up. Ms. Berry, you are first."

Rachel gulped and handed her sheet music over to the pianist.

"Good morning," Rachel said to the class. "So, um… I chose this song because we've been learning about connecting emotionally to the songs we sing, and how crucial it is to sing with honesty, and I felt that this song portrayed exactly that."

**Song: "The One That Got Away" by Katy Perry, arrangement by Sylvia Yacoub**

_Summer after high school when we first met  
We make out in your Mustang to Radiohead  
And on my 18th Birthday  
We got matching tattoos_

_Used to steal your parents' liquor_  
_And climb to the roof_  
_Talk about our future_  
_Like we had a clue_  
_Never planned that one day_  
_I'd be losing you_

_In another life_  
_I would be your girl_  
_We'd keep all our promises_  
_Be us against the world_

_In another life_  
_I would make you stay_  
_So I won't have to say_  
_You were the one that got away_  
_The one that got away_

_I was June and you were my Johnny Cash_  
_Never one without the other, we made a pact_  
_Sometimes when I miss you_  
_I put those records on (Whoa)_

_Someone said you had your tattoo removed_  
_Saw you downtown singing the Blues_  
_It's time to face the music_  
_I'm no longer your muse_

_But in another life_  
_I would be your girl_  
_We'd keep all our promises_  
_Be us against the world_

_In another life_  
_I would make you stay_  
_So I won't have to say_  
_You were the one that got away_  
_The one that got away_

_[Bridge:]_  
_'Cause all this money can't buy me a time machine (Nooooo)_  
_Can't replace you with a million rings (Nooooo)_  
_I should've told you what you meant to me (Whoa)_  
_'Cause now I pay the price_

_'Cause in another life_  
_I would be your girl_  
_We'd keep all our promises_  
_Be us against the world_

_In another life_  
_I would make you stay_  
_So I won't have to say_  
_You were the one that got away_  
_The one that got away_  
_The o-o-o-o-o-one [x3]_

_In another life_  
_I would make you stay_  
_So I won't have to say_  
_You were the one that got away_  
_The one that got away_

Rachel smiled at the class's applause as she wiped the tears out of her eyes. Kurt was also crying heavily. He stood up to hug Rachel before they both sat down.

"Great job, Ms. Berry," Carmen said. Rachel could have sworn she heard a stifled sob in her voice.

"You and Finn didn't get matching tattoos on your 18th birthday; how was that honesty?" Kurt joked.

Rachel giggled and laid her head on Kurt's shoulder.

"My, my, my, Rachel, you've proven that you can miss classes on and off for a month and still blow the rest of the class out of the water!" the black sycophant criticized.

"Your rendition of Sylvia Yacoub's performance of this song from Season 3 of _The Voice_ was stunning," the white sycophant said. "You might consider doing her version of 'My Heart Will Go On.'"

Rachel and Kurt rolled their eyes.

"They're just scared they're going to fail because we set the curve so high," Kurt muttered.

**EXT. MCKINLEY GRASSY AREA – NIGHT TIME**

Bree and Jake were lying on Bree's coat on the ground, looking up at the stars.

"So, how do you know about this place?" Jake asked.

"It's where Coach Sue used to let the Cheerios tan," Bree explained. "But no one's used it since Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez got their tanning privileges taken away from Coach Sue because they failed to destroy the Glee Club back in their sophomore year. Coach Roz doesn't know about it either, neither does this generation of Cheerios. I only know about it because as a 7th grader I would troll around the campus looking for Cheerios to idolize. But let's quit talking about me, and let's get back to you. Don't think I'm an idiot, Puckerman. I happen to know that you had full patience in dating Marley but it finally broke tonight because she wouldn't go all the way with you and your hormones were ravaging your mind extra hard this afternoon, so you came crawling to me. Now, you started dating Marley in, say, September, which means you've been abstinent for about nine months now! I am very impressed, Puckerman, seeing as you drilled through five other girls multiple times before you met Marley. Now, you can consider this a form of blackmail all you want, but there is a reason I showed up at school with caution tape covering my lady bits; it's because I know what I like, Puckerman, and your chiseled chest, shoulders, and biceps are too good to pass up. Now, let's get this clear. I occupy a certain high hierarchy in these halls, and this is what I like to call bitch marking her territory. So let it be known, Puckerman. If you ever step onto my dark side, you can be sure Marley knows the full details of your life tonight in a graphic flash."

Jake sighed as he soaked in all those words. How did Bree rant so clearly?

"Okay, I'd better get home," Bree said, standing up and walking away.

**INT. MARLEY'S ROOM**

Marley sighed as she checked her phone for the hundredth time in the past three hours. Where was Jake?

Marley went over and looked at herself in the mirror.

"_Quit victimizing yourself, Marley Rose. A year ago you were a shy hopeless loner who had no friends, eating lunch by herself underneath the library windowsill, nervous about transferring to a new school for sophomore year. Now you're here. Sure, maybe the first semester didn't go so well, but what about second semester? A winning duet singer at Regionals, where your own song was showcased. Now you're almost a junior, and the skies have never looked clearer. So what if you totally blew off today's assignment? Lady Gaga has always been about loving yourself no matter what other people think. The crazy outfits she wears isn't about showing off as much skin as you can, like Sam thinks; rather, it's about self-expression. Showing up to that performance as Katy is just an out-of-the-box way to interpret that. But, an assignment is an assignment. There's got to be a Gaga song that summarizes your Katy Perry feelings perfectly."_

Meanwhile, Santana and Dani were slumped onto the couch. Dani was trying to learn guitar chords for a new Gaga song.

And a few miles away, Kurt was taking the stage for his Chorus 101 assignment.

**Song: "Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say)" by Lady Gaga**

_{Marley is wearing a more wholesome Gaga outfit: a whitish-blonde wig with a cyan tank top. Kurt, on the other hand, is wearing a silvery wig with black shades and a glam silvery top, just like the one Gaga wore in her music video of this song.}_

_Santana: Cherry cherry, boom boom, GaGa_

_Marley: Boy, we've had a real' good time_  
_And I wish you the best on your way_  
_Eh eh_  
_I didn't mean to hurt you_  
_I never thought we'd fall out of place_  
_Eh eh, hey ey_

_Kurt: I had something that I love long_  
_But my friends keep telling me that something's wrong_  
_Then I met someone_

_And eh, there's nothing else I can say_  
_Eh eh, eh eh_  
_There's nothing else I can say_  
_Eh eh, eh eh_  
_I wish you'd never looked at me that way_  
_Eh eh, eh eh_  
_There's nothing else I can say_  
_Eh eh, eh eh_

_Dani: Not that I don't care about you_  
_Just that things got so compliquées_  
_Eh eh_  
_Santana: I met somebody cute and funny_  
_got each other and that's funny_  
_Eh eh, hey ey_

_Marley: I had something that I love long_  
_But my friends keep telling me that something's wrong_  
_Then I met someone_

_And eh, there's nothing else I can say_  
_Eh eh, eh eh_  
_There's nothing else I can say_  
_Eh eh, eh eh_  
_I wish you'd never looked at me that way_  
_Eh eh, eh eh_  
_There's nothing else I can say_  
_Eh eh, eh eh_

_Dani & Santana: (Eh eh, eh eh, eh eh...)_

_Santana: I had something that I love long_  
_But my friends keep telling me that something's wrong_  
_Then I met someone_

_Dani: And eh, there's nothing else I can say_  
_Eh eh, eh eh_  
_Eh eh, eh eh_  
_Santana: There's nothing else I can say_  
_Eh eh, eh eh_  
_Dani: I wish you'd never looked at me that way_  
_Eh eh, eh eh_

_Kurt: There's nothing else I can say_  
_Eh eh, eh eh_  
_Dani: I wish you'd never looked at me that way_  
_Eh eh, eh eh_  
_Marley: There's nothing else I can say_  
_Eh eh, eh eh_

_Kurt: (Cherry cherry, boom boom)_

_Santana: Eh eh, hey ey_  
_Oh yeah_

_Dani: All I can say is eh eh_

"So what do you think; will that work for our first rehearsal?" Dani asked.

"Nope," Santana said flatly. "We need something that represents us more. We don't even have a name yet. I'm serious; what is wrong with The Apocalipsticks?"

**INT. CHOIR ROOM**

Marley walked into the room, and just as she was about to go to apologize to Jake, Tina burst in.

"Throat Explosion just tweeted that they're doing 'Applause' as one of their Nationals numbers!" she screamed.

After all the ruckus subsided, Marley asked the dreaded question, "How did they even get the sheet music?"

"Apparently they all went to a Lady Gaga performance together and she saw them all in her costumes in the front row and she gave them the music!" Tina exclaimed. "This is so unfair! They're going to smash us at Nationals!"

**INT. LOFT**

"Okay, now that we've got our name figured out, what song are we going to rehearse first?" Elliot asked.

"How about… 'Hot N' Cold' by Katy Perry?" Dani asked.

"Katy Perry sounds great, but Tina just sent me a PDF of some sheet music the New Directions got as a gift from Katy Perry for winning Nationals last year," Rachel said with a grin, handing it around.

"Rachel, this is perfect!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Well, then let's get to it!" Santana beckoned excitedly.


End file.
